


Tard Dans La Nuit

by IsakoChan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsakoChan/pseuds/IsakoChan
Summary: Le téléphone vibre sur la table de chevet. Une fois, deux fois, elle décroche."Leana.""Mmmh...""Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, j'arrive pas à dormir."





	Tard Dans La Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit moment qui réconforte.

Le téléphone vibre sur la table de chevet. Une fois, deux fois, elle décroche.

"Leana."

"Mmmh..."

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, j'arrive pas à dormir."

"Non t'inquiète pas, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?"

"Tu peux venir ?"

"T'as pas peur que je me fasse agresser à 3 heures du matin ?"

"Ouai nan laisse tomber, c'était stupide..."

"J'arrive."

"Nan nan vient pas ! Je veux pas te trouver au sol à agoniser avec un couteau dans le coeur."

"D'accord si tu le dis."

"Je... "

"À tout de suite."

"Qu-"

Le téléphone reposait sur la table. Leana se reveille mentalement tout en essayant de sortir de son lit moelleux entouré de coussins et de peluches en tout genre.   
Son téléphone vibre mais elle ne le vérifie pas.  
Elle se retourne en position assise afin de se lever pour se préparer à sortir. Un sac à la mains qu'elle ne remplit qu'avec sa peluche favorite, son téléphone et quelques vêtements de rechange. Un pull qui traverse sa tête afin de ne pas attraper trop froid et un jogging pour se mettre à l'aise.  
Se dirigeant vers la porte elle enfile ses baskets bon marché, se munit de ses clés et sort de son studio tout en fermer sa porte à clés.

Leana est en couple depuis maintenant quelques mois avec sa copine. Elles sont encore à la Fac et c'est encore loins d'être fini avec un an d'étude à subir avant le monde du travail.  
Sa copine a certains problèmes d'anxiété dû aux examens qui approchent, et la pression familial n'aide pas pour autant. Cependant elle est toujours sûr que Leana sera là pour l'épauler.

La rue est sombre, quelques lampadaires qui éclairent le chemins et une fille se fondant dans le décor de nuit.  
La peur peut se faire ressentir. Après tout être une jeune étudiante seule et sans défense n'aide pas vraiment à se sentir à l'aise. Les écouteurs sont cependant une très bonne distraction.

À force de penser Leana fut surprise de remarquer qu'elle est déjà arrivée.  
Elle a heureusement les doubles des clés et peut entrer dans l'immeuble sans problème.  
C'est un immeuble assez banale où beaucoup d'étudiants y vivent.  
Les escaliers montées jusqu'au quatrième étage. Un bruit de porte-clés qui s'entrechoquent afin d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Une paire de chaussures qui rejoignent sur le palier celles déjà présentes. La porte refermée et des pas qui se dirigent vers la seule chambre de l'appartement.

Emy entend tout ces bruits mais ne bouge pas, bien trop fatiguée pour le faire. Elle se sent flasques comme une larve.  
Elle entend un bruit de sac qui s'ouvre et qui se pose au sol suivit d'une nouvelle présence à ses côtés.

"Salut."

"Hey."

Le réconfort ne consiste pas quant des mots mais aussi avec de simple geste comme cette mains douce qui caresse sa joue. Une simple pression des lèvres sur les siennes qui permettent de se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peut mieux.

"J'ai réussi à ne pas me prendre un couteau dans le cœur" suivit d'un rire à la fois sourd et doux pour les oreilles.

Emy, malgré la flagellation de son corps, bouge la tête afin d'observer la personne qui se dresse à ses côtés.  
Le simple fait d'observer les petits détails sur sa peau, son petit nez recourbé ou bien ses yeux à l'air endormi.

" J'ai rapporté Lulu " 

Lulu est la peluche favorite de Leana. Il sent l'enfance et la nostalgie, le réconfort et la sécurité. Tout pour se sentir bien.  
Leana le sortit de son sac, tout en en profitant pour retirer son joggings ainsi que son vieux pull et se servir dans le placard de sa copine afin d'en choisir un plus confortable.  
Sans hésitation elle replonge sur ce lit moelleux dans les bras d'Emy. Une sensation de bien-être amplifiant la pièce.  
Comme à son habitude elle plonge son nez dans le cou de son amant. Une odeur indescriptible et trouvable nulle part ailleurs. Un mélange de caramel, de cookies et d'un ingrédient secret dont même le créateur ne connait pas la recette.   
C'est l'appréciation de cette odeur et de leurs baisers qui montre leur compatibilité.

"Les examens-"

" Tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler tu sais ?" Une voix douce et réconfortante mélangée à de la fatigue.

"Ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe..."

"Ah bon ? Dis moi." Elle releva la tête curieuse.

"Je-j'ai peur qu'un jour tu ne sois plus là."

"Je te rassure que je suis en béton à l'intérieur !"

"Pas dans ce sens là" L'hésitation se sent dans sa voix. "Et si un jour tu ne veux plus de moi ? Et si ça se finit ?"

"Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?" La voix joyeuse n'est plus, un simple once de tristesse et de peur.

"Oui, fin non je- je sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça en ce moment, ça n'a même pas de sens."

"Je t'aime." Ses yeux sont brillant même dans le noir obscur de la pièce. Rien d'autre que la pure sincérité de ces mots ne se ressent.  
C'est la première fois que ces mots sont prononcés au sein de ce couple.  
"Ça me paraissait tellement évident que je n'ai même pas pensé à le dire mais je t'aime."

On ne peut pas entendre les larmes coulaient des joues de sa partenaire, mais elles sont très présentes. Des larmes de joie et de soulagement. On peur cependant entendre le bruit de lèvres qui s'entrechoquent à répétition, des baisers qui veulent dire "Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime."  
Des joues encadrés par de si petites mains afin d'admirer la beauté de la personne aimée.

Après de nombreuses touches d'affection et une fatigue qui se fait fortement ressentir. Les paupières d'Emy se ferment.

"Hey, tu dors ?"

"Mmh..."

"Je me demandais. Est-ce qu'il y a un mot pour désigner les penguins en anglais ? Vu que les manchots s'appellent déjà penguins ça serait bête que les penguins s'appellent aussi penguin."

"Je sais pas."

"En puis les phoques ils sont vraiment amis avec les manchots ou les dessins animés sont des mensonges ?"

"Tu te poses vraiment des questions bêtes des fois. J'imagine même pas si t'es bourré."

"Mais tu m'as déjà vu bourré."

"Ah bah ouai."

Le reveille est doux, pas de pression, le week-end qui annonce la flemme.  
Le corps encore mou collé au second corps flasque. La lumière du jour qui n'en reveille qu'une.  
Des bras qui s'accrochent au corps endormi et des baisers posés sur le cou, la mâchoire, la joue puis les lèvres.

"Mmnnnh."

"Lève toi marmotte."

"Fleeeeemme."

"S'il te plaît." Rajouter de baisers en dessous de la mâchoire de Leana.

Un marmonnement suivit d'une paires de yeux entrouvertes.

"Si tu fais le petit-déj je me lèverai peut-être."

"Bien Madame." Suivit d'un coussin écrasé sur son visage.

"M'appelle pas Madame sale banane."

"Bien Mademoiselle peau de banane."

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier cette petite histoire :)  
> N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire ou un kudos ça fait toujours plaisir uwu


End file.
